The Big Decision
by Miss Hermione1
Summary: *SEXUAL CONTENT* Hermione wants something desperately. She doesn't care how and who gives it to her. Along the way, she finds she has feelings for someone she never thought she would have. But who? Will she succeed? *CHAPTER 2 UP!*
1. Making the Decision

Author Notes ::: PLEASE READ  
  
This is mainly a Hermione fanfic. *BEWARE* There is STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT within this fic! If itÕs not your thing, I suggest you donÕt read this!  
  
AND NO, I do not have anything against Emma Watson! Me writing this fic has nothing to do with her! I love Emma Watson, she is an amazing actress!  
  
There are many Hermione pairings in this fic, if you think you are going to be offended by any of them, please do not start reading!  
  
\\ ... PLEASE R+R! ... //  
  
  
  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
- PROLOGUE -  
  
The story is set in HermioneÕs final year at Hogwarts. She is now 18, and very eager to do something. Her look has changed over the years. She got tired of being the ugly girl who no boy would ever give one glance at. Instead of messy curls, her hair now has light graceful curls, which reach a few inches below her shoulder. She took care of her overall look. Her skin was now softer, and had a creamier touch. Now all she needs to be happy is one thing.  
  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
Hermione Granger lay quietly awake on her four poster bed. She stared blankly above her in deep thoughts. She could here the other girls in her dormitory breathing quietly. They were all asleep. Her thoughts were serious. She had an idea, but she was scared. In one part of her mind she kept saying, "No, I canÕt. ThatÕs crazy. There are other ways." But another said, "Yes. Do it. You have to. For your happiness! You will have fun along the way." She tossed and turned all night. She needed to make a decision. It was her final year at Hogwarts.  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
The next morning she woke with a start. It has been a long torturing night. But she had made a decision. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were staring over her. They shook her to get her to wake. "Your going to be late for class," Lavender screamed. "That's not like you. You better get ready." With that, Hermione rushed to get ready and didn't even bother to eat breakfast.  
  
Hermione ran all the way to Transfiguration and while entering the class, found no one was there. Not even McGonagall. She sighed and sat down, at least she had some time to think about her plan.  
  
"Okay Hermione," she whispered to herself. "You need to be slick and do this correctly or you'll screw it all up." She was sitting there thinking about how she was going to do it for quite some time until Harry Potter walked in. "Huh... not much of surprise here."  
  
She turned around startled. "You're always here first. Did you even eat breakfast?" She had a hard time answering. She was more worried about if he had heard anything she had said. "Uhh... no. I - I - I was studying." She then quickly opened her books and took out her quill and turned around in a flash. "Okaaay," Harry responded, looking puzzled. He walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
Hermione felt a tingle down her spine. She thought for a split second Harry was going to ask her what was on her mind. He didn't. He just looked at her, and she looked straight back. "Uhhh..." Hermione stuttered. Before she could say anything else, more people poured into the classroom and the bells rang.  
  
Ron Weasley was one of the last to enter the classroom. "Where were you Harry?" he plopped down in the seat next to Harry. "Don't tell me you were in here the whole time." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I was here," Harry responded, "so what? I was with Hermione." He leaned over and whispered to Ron, "I think there's something wrong with her. She was here way early just sitting there." Harry glanced at Hermione who was staring blankly at the wall. "So... doesn't she always do that?" Harry gave up on Ron and leaned back into his seat just when McGonagall came in. "This is will be quite a long day," Hermione said to herself.  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
Hermione didn't want to say it aloud, but her decision was quite deceitful. Hermione was lonely and wanted someone in her life. More than one person actually. Yes. She yearned to get pregnant. She didn't care how. She just needed to be. Her plan was most disgraceful to her reputation, but she didn't care anymore. She needed someone else to make her pregnant. But she didn't know who. And most of all, right now, she didn't care who.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
END OF CHAPTER NOTES :::  
  
Okay, I write alot, but this is my first fan fic, so don't be too harsh. I know there isn't any sexual content in this chapter. There wasn't suppost to be. There will be a whole lot of that in the next few chapters! PLEASE R+R! 


	2. The First Move

Author Notes for Chapter::: PLEASE READ  
  
***STRONG sexual content in this chapter! *BEWARE*  
  
\\ ... PLEASE R+R! ... //  
  
  
  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
Hermione woke the next morning ready to take her plan into action. She needed a guy. A buy who knew how to do it, and do it well. She didn't care who.  
  
It was Saturday night, no classes, and the perfect night to start her plan. Her "new appearance" made her more attractive and hopefully would gut some guys' attention.  
  
She stood against one of the posts of her four-poster bed waiting, and thinking. She got tired of waiting and was about to burst out of the hall and get a guy herself. She shot to the door when Harry Potter was coming throught the door. Hermione blushed, "Hi." And she looked up into his green eyes.  
  
She hadn't known at the time, but there was something going on between Harry and her. She didn't know what it was though. She wanted to find out. Harry had always given her strange looks over the years. She hoped now that those looks meant Harry had feelings for her. Strong feelings.  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk," he said quietly. Hermione's eyes widened and dreamed he was thinking the same thing she was. At that moment, Hermione was going to say, "About what?" But she didn't. Thoughts of her plan to get what she wanted flashed through her mind. She needed to start. Now.  
  
She took of her black robe and unbuttoned her uniform shirt halfway down. "No time to talk." She said quickly. Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't expect Hermione to have feelings for him, as he did for her. And most of all he didn't expect this: Hermione, his best friend, unbuttoning her shirt for him. He was scared, but in a way eager to start something.  
  
"WELL?!" she shouted, and with that, Harry's thoughts broke. He smiled wickedly and ran up to her until there were only a few inches between them. He tore off his robe and everything else but his undergarmets. Hermione was wearing nothing but her undergarmets as well.  
  
"Aren't you..." Hermione started. Harry cut her off and pinned her on her bed. "Wait." He said. He ran to the door and locked it. Then he turned around with a smile on his face. He looked into Hermione's eyes, and before Hermione could do anything, he was propped up on top of her. He looked down, not knowing where to start.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and thoughts rushed through her head. She was feeling gulity, she was using Harry. Her eyes opened suddenly when she felt a hand behind her back. Harry was carefully taking off her bra. It felt good. She caressed his back as he slipped her bra off, and threw it aside. He backed up his head and stared at her breasts. It was like treasure to him. He ran one hand over them and Hermione felt a strong prickle in her spine. She had so many feelings in her head, but she didn't care to think about them. She wanted to do this, and only this.  
  
While running his hand over her soft breasts, Harry was almost violently kissing Hermione all over. He pecked at her lips and lunged his tongue into her mouth. While this happened, Hermione finally got the courage to make a move on him.  
  
She gently moved her hand from behind Harry's soft back to his boxers. She grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down. Hermione stared, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was busy with trying to take her panties off. She could tell he was struggling, as he was doing a lot of things at once. She carefully slipped her panties and threw them on the floor. Now both of them were completely naked.  
  
Both of them stopped and Hermione propped herself up on the bed and Harry positioned himself. "Yes," Hermione thought, "finally. This is it. Yessss..." Hermione lay there watching Harry prepare. After only a few seconds, Harry leaned forward and grabbed Hermione's thighs. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry pushed Hermione's legs apart and put himself on top of her. He then adjusted himself and stuck his cock inside of her. At that moment Hermione felt amazed. Nothing felt better than this. She moaned as her took it out.  
  
"Harry...." she whispered. He looked down on her. "Yes?" He stared into her eager eyes when she responded. "Do it again. Harder." Harry smiled and fulfilled her wish. He backed up and rammed his cock back inside of her. "Uhhhhhhhh...." Hermione moaned. "Uhhhhh....." She arched up and grabbed Harry's back, "Harder Harry!" Harry gladly pushed harder. In and out, in and out, all night until they were hot and sweaty.  
  
The whole time they had been making hot sex, the lights were on. It was late, and they were tired. Hermione got up, still naked as ever, and flipped off the lights. She ran back to Harry in the pitch darkness. She landed right on top of Harry, but he didn't mind at all. He immediately started kissing her wherever he wished. Hermione was in Heaven.  
  
After countless minutes kissing each other passionately, Hermione pulled the covers over them. They were as hot and sweaty as they could get, but Hermione wanted more. She shifted herself under the covers and ran her fingers over Harry's thighs. Harry shifted himself as well and used his fingers to searched for her spot. After Hermione guided him to it, she arched over and kissed him. Harry then placed his two index fingers inside of her and quickly pulled them out. Hermione groaned several times begging him to go on. He shifted and stuck his cock inside of her one last time. Late into the night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
AUTHOR NOTES :::  
  
Okay, that was a little juicy, no? Was that too intense? Please REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! Let me know what you think! More to come in other chapters! It will get even MORE JUICY in other chapters! And Hermione plays around with her other "peers" soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Just a Little More

AUTHORS NOTES :::  
  
There is even more sexual content in this chapter. So remember... BEWARE... and REVIEW!  
  
  
===================================  
  
Over the next few weeks Hermione was waiting and waiting. She didn't want to take the test too soon that she would be disappointed. To make sure things would go right, she and Harry always had little "meetings" during lunch, in between classes, and at night. But nothing was as big as their first night in Hermione's bed.  
  
One after noon, the bells for lunch rang loudly. Hermione ran to the nearest prefect's bathroom and waited for Harry to pass by. Hopefully, alone. And her was. Harry walked casualy by the prefects bathroom, and without notice, Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione?! What are you doing? It's lunch!" Harry screamed. "So what?" she responded. "Don't you WANT TO? We haven't done anything since forever! And if we don't that could reduce my--" she stopped suddenly. She didn't want Harry to find out her plan. "Reduce your WHAT?" Harry asked. "Nevermind," Hermione grabbed him and took him into the furthermost stall.  
  
"Can't someone just walk in here?" Harry questioned. "No. I put a special spell on th door," she answered and locked the door of the stall. She then put the cover over the toilet seet and sat down. "Well? Hurry, lunch isn't as long as one night!" she urged. With that notice, Harry kicked off his shoes and slipped off his pants and boxers. "Good."  
  
Hermione stared for several minutes until she finally came back to her scences. Harry yelled, "Hermione!" and snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, right. Just a quick one this time." Hermione kicked off her shoes and slipped down her skirt and panties.  
  
Hermione then got up. "Okay, ready? Split them." She instruced Harry. Harry bent his knees open and Hermione did the same. Without a word of notice, Harry stuck his cock inside of her. Deep inside. Hermione grabbed Harry's back, still standing up. Hermione moaned loudly. Her moans echoed through the large bathroom.  
  
Harry formed a rhythm. "Uhhh...." Hermione repeated, "UHHHHHH.... YES." But her thoughts were robbing the amazment of Harry's magic. "What are you doing Hermione," she thought to herself, "Why are you doing this? You're not doing this for him. You're doing it for your own pleasure." Hermione shook her head. "HERMIONE?" Harry took himself out and kissed her. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said, "Oh... no, nothing. Just one more big one and then let's go." Harry gladly did one more big one that Hermione screamed louder than ever. "Uhh.... Harry... that...was...." before she could finish, Harry slipped back on his clothes. "Not a word. I want more," he said to her. Hermione smiled and an idea popped into her head. "You CAN have more. Let's meet here tonight. I'll have the bath ready." Hermione winked and nodded her head to the small jacuzzi-type bath in the middle of the room.  
  
=================================  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES :::  
Okay, how did you like it? I know you're thinking, "Is that all she writes about?" Don't worry, I'm not like that. It's all leading to the "test" she's going to take later on. 


End file.
